Shoes and Socks
by Just a Little More Faith
Summary: A little corny thing a thought of in September... A short HikaHaru fic... I love that couple... Haruhi and Hikaru are both a bit OOC but I like it. Hope you enjoy it! Rated T for Safety.


Haruhi's POV

I sighed, it had been two weeks since the school had realised that I was a girl and not a boy. I brushed my fringe out of my face with my hand and tuned out of the conversation that the girls I was walking with had started. They had been talking about the Host Club, the club I was a part of. I turned the corner to walk back to my apartment, where my father would be waiting for me so he could go to work, dressed how a father shouldn't be.

I tugged on the bottom of my dress and played with the bracelet on my wrist, all the boys from the Host Club had decided to get me something that would remind me of the every second of the day, so, low behold, they got me a charm bracelet. Each charm represented them; Honey got me a bunny rabbit charm, Mori got me a kendo sword charm, Tamaki got me a little piano charm, Kyoya got me a laptop charm, Kaoru got me one half of the ying and yang symbol and Hikaru got me the other half.

Hikaru-kun... I sighed again. Hikaru-kun had been making me feel so confused lately... every time I look at him when we are hosting I can just feel my face turning tomato red. He smirks at me and then my face seems to go a shade brighter. I shook my head again and my fringe fell in my eyes again, that needs to be cut. I kept walking towards my house, head down, examining my new shoes. They were just slip-on black leather shoes, they didn't cost that much but Hikaru still insisted to pay...

I heard a girl gasp beside me and my head snapped up. At the end of the street, about to walk onto oncoming traffic, was Hikaru. My shoes were off in an instant and I started sprinting towards him. The people around me were whispering as I passed but they didn't matter; only Hikaru mattered at the moment.

"HIKARU!!!!!! NOOOO!!!!"

His head snapped towards me and he hesitated in taking the step that would end his life. This was all I needed. I quickened my run and I reached him in a second, pulling him away from the traffic and gripping onto his wrists with all my might. I looked up into his eyes and I bit my lip, he looked so helpless, so broken...

"Hikaru! What on earth were you going to do! What urged you to do such a stupid thing?" My voice got softer with each sentence and my voice threatened to break with emotion. My hands slipped down from his wrists to his hands and I held into them lightly.

"Kaoru." His voice was so quiet that only I could hear it.

"Kaoru? What happened to Kaoru?"

"He... he had to go to America with our father... we drew straws... I don't know what I will do without him... I can't stand not being around him..."

I let go of his hands and wrapped my arms around his chest under his arms, embracing him tightly. He wrapped his arms around me and we stood there, embracing on the street corner for what seemed like a life time.

He broke from the embrace and sniffed back tears. "I don't know how my father could be so cruel... taking Kaoru away from me like that it seems like no one cares about me anymore..."

"That's not true Hikaru... I care about you, even when it may feel like no one else may care about you; you have to know that I will always care about you. No matter what!"

He looked down at me and gave me a look that said 'I know Haruhi... I know...'

Suddenly, something in my head snapped and I put my hands on his shoulders and my lips on his. He seemed shocked at first and I was just about to pull away and apologize profusely when his hands moved from his sides to my hips and he started kissing back. He ran his tongue along my bottom lip, wanting to deepen the kiss, so I let him. His tongue roamed my mouth and I smiled into the kiss, I was enjoying this. He broke off form the kiss and put his forehead against mine, smirking slightly.

"Ever since I met you have I wanted to do that."

"You're not the only one Hikaru-kun."

Everything that I had been storing inside of me since I had met Hikaru suddenly overflowed and before I knew what I was doing, I was sobbing in the middle of a busy street. Tears of joy and tears of sadness mixed together into some strange combination. Hikaru pulled me close and started rubbing my back up and down as I made his shirt increasingly wet.

"I... I could have lost you today Hikaru-kun... what would I do without you in my life!"

He just hugged me closer and ignored his wet shirt. "Shh... shh... it's ok Haruhi-san, I'm here now... I'm not going anywhere now... you can count on me..."

I looked up at him with tears in my eyes. "Promise?"

He chuckled lightly and looked down at me. "Promise. Now let's get home, cause I need a new shirt and you look like you need a rest."

"No, I couldn't put that burden on you... I'll just walk home..."

He shook his head fiercely, "No, you are coming home with me because I need some compony, and you are in no state to get home by yourself. Now get on my back."

"Hikaru-kun, I could..."

"Yes, you are. Now get on."

I sighed in defeat as he crouched down low enough for me to get onto his back. I climbed on and he straightened his back, he seemed oblivious to the extra weight.

"Are you sure about this Hikaru-kun? I mean, I am pretty heavy..."

"You're not heavy at all Haruhi-san, now just sit back, relax, and enjoy the walk home."

I sighed again and rested my head against his back and closed my eyes, relaxing to his footsteps as he walked back to his house. I yawned and pressed myself deeper into his back, next thing I knew, Hikaru was jumping from foot to foot and calling my name repeatedly.

"Haruhi-san? Haruhi! Haaaarrruuuuhhhiiiii..."

I groaned and propped myself up on my elbows and rubbed my eyes, whilst I was groaning with tiredness, Hikaru was groaning in pain. I quickly realised that I was on Hikaru's back and scrambled to get off. I looked around and then at him. He had carried me all the way to his house... correction, his MANSION!

I groaned and rolled my eyes. "And here I thought the whole thing was just a bad dream..."

He feigned looking hurt, "Haruhi-san! Am I really that bigger of an embarrassment to you?"

I was confused for a second but then I caught on, "Oh! No, no, no, no, no! It's not you! It's just the whole crying in public thing..."

"Oh... of course... well this is my house... we'll just get through the gate and we will be all good!"

"Ok... so umm... why don't we just go through the gate?"

He smiled sheepishly and scratched his hair, "Umm... well... the thing is... I've forgotten the combination for the gate..."

"You what?"

"No, but don't worry! I've already called my mother and she's coming down now to unlock the gate."

"Ummm... Hikaru... why didn't you just get her to tell you the combination...?"

"Well two reasons really. One, I didn't think of that at the time, and two, I wanted her to meet you."

"Ooo..."

"Well, this is her now."

With that, Hikaru's mother arrived at the gate and opened it up for us. Hikaru's mother was a beautiful woman and you could tell straight away that Hikaru was her son. They had the same shade of hair and the same eyes; he had his mother's big, bright eyes.

"Oh! Haruhi-san! It's so good to finally meet you! I've heard so much about you!" She embraced me in an overly tight hug and I was left flapping my arms around for a bit before I could finally reach in and tap her back a few times. I glared at Hikaru and he shrugged his shoulders and smiled like an idiot. I glared harder.

Hikaru's mother released me from her death grip and put her hands on my shoulders, smiling at me. She took her hands off my shoulders and I kept the introductions going.

"It's so very good to meet you Hitachiin-san; I'm honoured to be in your home." I bowed in traditional Japanese greeting and she shook her head.

"Please, call me Yuzuha, and you are welcome in my house anytime." She smiled warmly so I returned the smile.

"Well then, please just call me Haruhi."

She laughed. "Will do Haruhi." I could tell she also gave Hikaru his sense of humour.

We walked inside and I had to hold onto Hikaru so I didn't faint, their entrance hall was bigger than my entire house! He laughed and patted my arm.

"Hikaru!" I gasped "you never told me that your house was so... so... big!"

He laughed again. "Well I thought you would assume how big my house is."

I shook my head and he guided me to a seat and sat me down. "Stay here. I don't want you getting lost in my house, oh and," He put one hand on the top of my head and the other under my chin. "try not to look so shocked." With that, he closed my mouth. Hikaru walked to the other end of the room with his mother and I looked around. The entrance hall was two storeys; there was at least two doors on each side of the room with people running in and out of them. Hikaru and Yuzuha were standing in front a double door at the far end of the room and there were two sets of stairs leading to the second storey like an arch above the door. The carpet was a bright crimson and the walls were an antique brown sort of colour.

I looked over at Hikaru and he waved me over. I walked over and looked between the two, they had evil grins on... they scared me...

"What's going on here... what are you going to do...?"

Hikaru's smile grew wider. "Well, you know how my mother is a fashion designer?"

"You're not going to give me a makeover are you?"

"No, she is just going to lend you some clothes, now come with us; you have to see the wardrobe."

"Oh no..."

"C'mon..."

He led me through the double doors and I gasped. What I was standing in was a giant office filled with mannequins and mannequins. Each mannequin had a different set of beautiful clothes on it, some half completed, some barely finished. He pushed me past all the mannequins and through another door, this one was filled with rows and rows of clothes, girls clothes, shoes and accessories on one side, and boys clothes and shoes on the other. There was another door at the other end of the wardrobe, leading away from Yuzuha's office I guessed. Yuzuha smiled widely and clapped her hands together happily; she looked like she had just had raw sugar.

"You have fun now Haruhi! You can choose whatever you like out of the wardrobe and choose for the weekend!"

"The... weekend...?" I stammered out... when did it happen that I was going to stay the weekend?

"I haven't arranged it yet but it will happen, don't you worry!"

"...ok?"

"Good, now I'll leave so you can choose your clothes, I'll be in my office for the rest of the day so you guys can do whatever you like." With that, she walked out of the wardrobe through the door we came through and shut it behind her. I walked slowly up the clothing rack and looked at the clothes. I pulled a simple black V-neck singlet and some dark-blue skinny jeans to put on for the rest of the day off the rack and a simple white singlet and some boxers to sleep in. My breath and my step stopped short at the most gorgeous dress I had ever seen. It was a simple black halter neck dress with blue tutu material underneath and a blue ribbon belt around the waist under the bust. Hikaru caught me staring at the dress and came up and hugged me from behind, pressing his face to mine, I could just feel myself getting redder and redder.

"I'll take you somewhere special tomorrow night." He whispered huskily in my ear, I blushed further and hit him lightly on the arm.

"C'mon you, out you get, or do you want to see me get changed?"

"Maybe I do... maybe I don't..." He raised his eyebrows jokingly and I laughed, pointing to the other wardrobe door.

"Out you, you can wait outside the door if you want to."

He dropped his shoulders and sighed over dramatically before walking out of the room slowly. As soon as he closed the door I started to get changed, I was just about to pull off my dress when my phone began to ring. I pulled it out of a discrete little pocket on the side of the dress and flipped it open to answer it.

"Hello?"

"_Haruhi?! Is that you? Where have you been?! When are you coming home?" _I heard my father's frantic voice on the other end of the line and sighed.

"Hello dad, yes my day has been great, we did lots of cool stuff in school today and I am at a friend's place. Look, I'm kind of getting changed at the moment so can I put you onto him?"

"_Him? Who's him? And what do you mean you're getting chan..." _I took the phone away from my ear and opened the wardrobe door to where Hikaru was.

"Hikaru, can you talk to my father while I get changed? Thanks." I chucked the phone at him and he barely caught it before I shut the door again. I quickly got changed and then walked out of the wardrobe with my dress over my arm to see Hikaru hanging up my phone.

"So, have fun talking to my father?" I looked around the room and recognised immediately that it was a bedroom... for two? I hung my dress over the back of a chair and looked at him suspiciously.

"Yes, he seems like a very pleasant... man... by the way; he said it is all good for you to stay the weekend!" Hikaru seemed overly happy about that in my books.

"Damn... I was hoping he would send me home..." I muttered purposefully louder then I should have.

Hikaru scoffed and I laughed. "Don't worry, I was only joking!"

He glared at me playfully but then opened his arms widely. "Welcome to my room! Make yourself at home; you'll be here for the rest of the weekend."

"Do you enjoy making my life difficult?"

"Yup, it's my secret pastime, now c'mon; let's watch a movie, any preferences?"

I shook my head. "Nope, whatever you wanna watch, I'll go with."

He shrugged his shoulders. "Okay..." He walked over to the shelf, took out a movie and put it in the player so fast I couldn't see the title; somehow, I feel he did that on purpose. He walked over to the love seat on the side of the room and sat in the corner, before patting the space next to him. I walked over and squeezed into the space he patted; he put his arm around me and turned on the TV. It came up with the weather channel.

"_Tonight there will be severe thunder storms all across the main island of Japan, it is advised that you stay inside and not to use electricity as there may be power failur..." _Suddenly the power cut out and rain pelted down on the window, darkening the afternoon sky. Hikaru tightened his grip around me as I whimpered at the rolling thunder.

Thunder was my one weakness and Hikaru knew that. He quickly got up and shut the curtains before heading back over to me and lifting me up. He pulled me close and whispered in my ear, "Can you walk?"

I nodded and he put me down slowly, but as soon as my feet hit the ground another round of thunder and lightning let loose. I covered my ears with my hands and squeezed my eyes shut tight. Hikaru pulled me close protectively and I pressed my face into his chest, whimpering again. The thunder stopped, I took my hands off my ears and I looked up in his eyes, I could tell he could see the fear in mine.

He reached down and hugged me again and whispered in my ear, "Don't worry, I'll protect you."

Suddenly, my whole body relaxed on its own, something it has never done before. Hikaru looked at me with confusion in his eyes but I just shook my head, at a loss for words myself. He stopped hugging me and guided me towards the wardrobe. He grabbed my clothes and put them in my hands.

"Get changed, we're not going to be able to do anything today so we may as well sleep. I'll be right out here if you need me or if there is more thunder, ok?"

I nodded my head quickly and then shut the door, I wanted to get changed as quickly as possible, I didn't want to be alone in case there was more thunder. I quickly replaced my jeans with the boxers and the black singlet with the white one. I picked up the old clothes and rushed out of the wardrobe. Hikaru was pulling back the covers on one of the king size beds. I dropped the clothes on one the same chair as my dress and walked to the other bed and started pulling the covers off of that. Hikaru looked at me strangely.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm pulling back the covers so I can go to sleep, why?"

"You're sleeping in my bed with me, I promise nothing inappropriate."

"Oh, ok. So, if that's your bed, whose bed is this?"

Hikaru suddenly got very quiet and looked down. "Kaoru's."

"I'm so sorry I never should have AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" I fell to the floor and covered my ears as another roll of thunder went over the house. Hikaru rushed to my side and picked me up. He carried me to the bed, put me in it, and pulled the covers up to my shoulders. I rolled over so my back was facing the middle of the bed and I felt the covers move as Hikaru got in the other side. I moved closer to the middle of the bed and I felt Hikaru's arms wrap around my stomach. I snuggled deeper into his chest, felt his forehead on the back of my head and quickly fell into a deep sleep, my breathing in sync with his.

My eyes fluttered open as sunlight worked its way through the curtains. I looked around, I never thought my bed was this comfy... suddenly the previous nights events all came rushing back to me, staying at Hikaru's, the storm and sleeping in Hikaru's bed. I looked around and saw that Hikaru still had his arms around me and I smiled. I turned myself around so I was facing Hikaru and saw that he was still asleep. He looked so cute when he was sleeping. I leaned in and kissed the tip of his nose. His eyes fluttered open and he looked confused for a second before waking up completely.

"Morning sleepy." I whispered.

He smiled. "Morning you, did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, oddly enough, I didn't wake up once. Can I thank you for that?"

"Yes, yes you can."

I laughed and furrowed my brow, thinking about something that had happened the previous day. Hikaru furrowed his brow too.

"What is it?"

"You know what I just realised? I left my shoes in the middle of the street!"

Hikaru laughed at me and I glared at him.

* * *

**A.N. Ok... I wrote this months ago and never planned to post it but I recently read it through again and did a bit of editing and liked it. Yea, I know it's corny and there is probably like a million mistakes but I couldn't care less ok? Go ahead, flame it if you want but I will only use your flames to bake my cookies! Oh, disclaimer... right... I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGH! ONLY THIS STORY LINE! Clear enough for ya?**


End file.
